Playing with JJ
by just-plain-me88
Summary: This starts off right after JJ goes to Effy's house in the 3rd season to confront her about screwing everything up with his friendships..."And do you know what bad girls deserve?" JJ shakes his head frantically as Effy slides around behind him to whisper in his ear. "A spanking." This is my first story ever, so be kind.


This starts off right after JJ goes to Effy's house in the 3rd season to confront her about screwing everything up with his friendships.

_(JJ is sitting at the table, drinking juice after going on his rant)_

"Well" Effy said leaning in, " I guess I've been rather..._naughty_" she smirks and cocks an eyebrow.

"N-no not naughty really" JJ replys, picking up a sweat and starting to talk faster, "the proper word would be wrong. You've just been messing everything up and I know you really love Freddie why can't you just-"

"JJ!" Effy yelled abruptly and in a rather annoyed voice, but she goes back to her seductive tone as she continues, " Call the things I'm doing, wrong, or naughty, or whatever you like..." Effy stands up, leaning over so her hair brushes his cheek. JJ shivers and closes his eyes.

"But I've still been a _bad_ girl. And do you know what bad girls deserve?" JJ shakes his head frantically as Effy slides around behind him to whisper in his ear. "_A spanking_."

JJ opens his eyes with a jolt. "A sp-spanking?!"

Effy slides back around to face him her hand lingering a second to long on his shoulders, smirks and nods. JJ starts to blubber. "B-b-but..."

Effy leans in once again to whisper "shhh" on his lips. She now takes his hand gently and starts to pull him up toward the stairs, JJ stumbling in her wake. Up the stairs they go to Effy's room. Once inside, she pushes JJ onto the bed and rushes over to shut the door. She turns around to find JJ almost hyperventilating on the bed.

"So!" Effy says sharply. JJ jumps a bit, remembering there is a living, breathing, _hot_ girl in the room who wanted _him_ to touch _her,_and turns around to stare at Effy in utter disbelief.

"Where do you want me?"

Jj tries to talk but nothing comes out. He shakes his head trying to remember what went on in that porno he watched the other day. He breathes in as if to steady himself and looks up at Effy, oh perfect Effy, with renewed vigor.

He points at his lap. Effy slinks over and begins to shimmy out of her shirt and shorts so she's in nothing but cartoon boy shorts and a lacy black bra, and slowly approaches JJ. Effy takes JJ's hands and puts them at his sides. She kneels on the bed next his knees and bends over his lap.

"This good?" she asks a terrified JJ from her slightly awkward position.

JJ just stares down her back and along the cotton-clad contures of her ass and starts to panic. "I c-cant. I can't do this I can't I. Can't can-"

"JJ!"

"Sorry."

"Its easy..." Effy says as she turns her head around, "just lift your hand." A few seconds go by. "Lift your hand JJ."

"Right." He nods and lifts his hand.

"Good...now bring it down again..onto my...(she sounds a little embarrassed) butt."

"Yes. Your butt. Alrighty then." JJ closes his eyes as if to brace himself and brings his hand down with a light thud onto her ass. He does it two or three more times and starts to pick up a rhythm.

"Good..." Effy mewls. "Harder..."

"Ok." JJ responds curtly. "I mean...I mean, shut up! Bad girls don't talk during their...their spanking!" JJ can hear somethings that sounds remarkably like a snort. Pissed at this he land a hit on her ass that leaves a resounding smack. Effy gasps, mostly from surprise.

JJ brings down another and another until he's raining down smacks on her perfect little ass. Thinking back to that porno as some sort of guide, he starts to pull down her cartoon panties.

"JJ..." Effy breathes sounding impressed.

"No talking!" He punctures each syllable with a hard quiets down as JJ starts once again but soon starts to whimper. As JJ is smacking, his mind is working frantically. _What next...?_

Looking around for inspiration he spots a small, plastic, flat-backed hairbrush lying on her desk. _Aha.._.

JJ pauses. "Uhmm...Effy! Get up! Please."

Effy slowly flips off his lap and bends over her to pull up her boy shorts. "No!" Effy snaps up and stares questioningly at JJ.

"Hairbrush" JJ says nodding to it. Effy cocks her eyebrow at him and pivots to get it. JJ gazes at her ass, kind of proud of himself. After turning back around Effy hands the brush to him, and once again slides over his lap.

JJ lifts the hairbrush over her perky buttocks and brings it down lightly as if to try it out. Getting no response from Effy he does it again. Harder. And harder and harder until Effy's little whimpers and jerks turn into kicking and crys of pain.

JJ stops abruptly and tentatively rubs her red bum.

"Mhmmm..." Effys sighs, her head rolling back.

JJ pulls away, afraid to touch her, and sits there awkwardly waiting for Effy to make a move. She gets up , surprisingly spry, and pulls up her boy shorts wincing a bit as the waistband goes over her sore puts on the rest of her clothes as JJ watches, slightly fascinated.

Turning around, Effy smirks at JJ's expression, which he hastily tries to get off his leans in once again so that all JJ sees is Effy's hair and all he smells is her sweet, erotic scent.

Pulling back slightly she positions her lips right in front of his, and whispers, merely centimeters away, "Thank you JJ. For teaching me a ...lesson." She breaks the invisible barrier and kisses him delicately.

JJ is quite frozen as Effy leans back and giggles staring him right in the eyes.  
Effy abruptly stands up straight again and turns on her heel leaving JJ with a wave and a sway of the hips, letting his eyes follow her out and his hands alone to wander...


End file.
